


Vulgrim's Day Out

by FuriousQueenMarmaroth



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Casual day, Gen, Gender Neutral, Reader-Insert, garage sales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousQueenMarmaroth/pseuds/FuriousQueenMarmaroth
Summary: After much convincing, you have finally coaxed the demon merchant from his hole.





	Vulgrim's Day Out

When you had invited Vulgrim to hang out, you had imagined the demon merchant would get arrested for one thing or another. But looking at his mangled back, you shook your head in disbelief as he did the most mundane thing he could have possibly done.

Garage sales. He wanted to go to garage sales.

There seemed to be no reason for the miscellany items that he chose. The only pattern you could see in his purchases was that they were usually shiny: Jewelry, old phones, bedazzled shirts.

His claws rummaged through a box of junk, tossing aside old shirts and books with decisive grunts and indistinct hisses. When his entire body stiffened, you knew he found something either valuable or disturbing beyond measure.

Vulgrim held a tiny plush unicorn aloft in his gauntlet with an evil cackle.

With horror you realized you had created a monster.


End file.
